


masks day out

by catgendered_futaba



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Wholesome, specs is gay, this is cannon don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgendered_futaba/pseuds/catgendered_futaba
Summary: bobble steals masks clothes and specs is there i guess :)





	masks day out

**Author's Note:**

> please have this wholesome post <3
> 
> this was made at 3 am

mask woke up to the blankets and pillow on the other side of the bed all over the place that only means one thing, his girlfriend was awake. mask got up the bed after some minutes he decided to get up from the bed, he instantly went to grab his gas mask only to see that it was gone, so he went to grab his regular clothes those were gone too. this was concerning to him, why did his clothes just disappear during the night his dynamo was still in the room. mask looked around the room another time noticing a few things , the first thing was his girlfriends clothes were on the ground but her hat was gone and the seconded thing was that the room actually the whole apartment was quiet which was unnatural for his girlfriend so he just thought she probably got up to do something and passed put out on the couch. mask went to investigate the living room for his bubbly girlfriend.  
bobble was not on the couch, mask looked around the apartment for a while still looking for his girlfriend but she was nowhere to be found, this was alarming for him people just don't disappear.  
mask walked out of the apartment with a slightly quicker pace the usual, the cyan squid speed walked to the square, the area to look for bobble or any other blue team member. he saw specs eating some random ass food and quickly walked up to the blue squid scaring the living hell out of him/  
"haavee yoouu seenn bobbles" mask slurred on his words  
"no have you checked your apartment" specs said as he continued to eat his food  
"yeess annd sshess nott theerre " mask said back to specs  
"check it again, she might be hiding" specs shook his head in annoyance  
"fiiine " mask yawns slowly turning away from specs and starts walking back to his apartment.  
mask was about to unlock the door when he hears loud banging, he sighed he knew who was in there so he opens the door a little bit faster.  
the first thing mask saw was bobble soaking wet run into the hallway to see who opened the door but something seemed wrong, then he realized that she was wearing his shirt and it was really cute too him.  
"wheen I wokke upp , wheere werre yoou " mask questioned the soaking bobble  
" the washing machine ! " bobble laughed at him  
" whhy " mask was growing concerned that shes on drugs  
" it spiiiiiiiins ! " bobble smiled at him  
" uuuhhhhhh " mask scratched the back of his head awkwardly " okaay "

"oh yeah the washing machines broken ~ " bobble gave mask a hug and a kiss on the cheek and skipped away 

"nnnoooo " mask acted dramatic before going to see whats wrong with the washing machine and accidentally finding his mask and a note just in the broken washing machine "epiiicc" mask nods


End file.
